


Sicher, dass du mich liebst?

by eafay70



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, FC Schalke 04, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Wenn Leon was verrücktes tun würde, wie wäre die Reaktion von Max?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Gute Besserung!
> 
> Ich wollte auf Deutsch lachen. :D

"Max, darf ich dir was fragen?"

"Natürlich, Leon." Max nahm die Hände seines Freundes. "Was möchtest du wissen?"

Leon errötete. "Sicher, dass du mich liebst?"

"Was für eine Frage! Leon, wir wohnen seit lang zusammen, wir sind beste Freunde, wir küssen uns täglich - manchmal stündlich! - und wir spielen für die beste Mannschaften der Welt!" Max konnte es nicht glauben. "Ich liebe dich! Wie könnte das unklar sein?"

Leon wurde roter. "Aber...wenn ich ein Waisenhaus voller fußballspielenden Waisen bauen wollte?"

Max versuchte und versagte, nicht zu lachen. "Ich wäre so stolz auf dich, wenn du´s schaffen könnte! Und ich selber wäre ihr Trainer."

"Gut. Aber..." Er wurde immer roter. "Wenn ich mein eigenes Land gründen würde, damit meine eigene Nationalmannschaft hätte?"

Diesmal versuchte Max nicht - er lachte nur. "Ich wäre euer größte Fan!"

Leon nahm seine Hände weg von Max und saß an der Sofa, Kopf im Schoß. "Aber wenn ich unsere Hochzeit ausstrahlen würde? Und öffentlich sagen, dass wir fußballspielende Schwule und schwule Fußballspieler sind?"

Max sagte nichts. Er saß nur neben Leon, der zu weinen anfing. "Ich würde dich damit helfen. Unter der Bedingung, dass ich den Heiratsvertrag machen dürfte."

Leon blickte auf. "Wie bitte?"

Max nahm einen Ring von seiner Tasche. "Willst du mich heiraten?" Leon nickte. "OK, morgen fangen wir damit an, alles auszurechnen. Jetzt möchte ich aber mit meiner Verlobte schlafen." Leon stimmte dazu.

**Author's Note:**

> Fehler bitte korrigieren!


End file.
